How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The eight and final entry of the How To Train Your Kung Fu Saga. When Gavin is bound to fulfill his prophecy, the evil Lord Xao has regained his strength and has killed the leader of the warriors. With the two groups at his side and the conflict about to end, will their victory end the Light and Dark forever? And what will become of Gavin's fate if he succeeds? Find out and review!
1. Gavin's Vision

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 1: Gavin's Vision**_

At a bright white cloudy sky, a voice is heard from across the distance.

_**"Darkness..."**_

_**"Rage..."**_

_**"Destruction..."**_

_**"The only three things that Lord Xao has when he ruled all of the Dark. None has known his weakness until now. One day, three humans from different worlds came to China and have joined us in our attempt to bring an end to the Dark. Hiccup, a Viking from Berk and a dragon rider and trainer, who defeated the deadly Red Death with his dragon friend, Toothless. Ryan Mors, a teenager orphan in Colorado, who fought against Lord Raxthorn and destroyed the darkness within him. He is also my nephew and with him on my side, all shall triumph. Then, the third human is Gavin from USA. A story-writer who caused the Light and Dark conflict and has favored the Dragon Warrior and Hiccup all these years. When he came to China, Lord Xao returned with a monstrous dragon form. He attacked all of us except the two humans, who worked together and, with the help of the source of power and the Artifacts of the Light, they defeated Lord Xao, but he was not destroyed. Not just yet. He is to regain his strength quite soon."**_

Then, Shi Lang appears at the balcony of Shen's palace at Gongmen City staring at the citizens living peacefully. Lord Raxthorn appears and stood next to him.

"Shi Lang", said Lord Raxthorn, "It is nearly late."

"What can you see here, Raxthorn?", asked Shi Lang.

"Peace and happiness", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Yes, but there is something else", said Shi Lang, "Something much more sinister that would destroy them forever."

"Lord Xao", said Lord Raxthorn, "Do you think it's wise to warn them once he regains his strength?"

"It is not China he would try to destroy again, Raxthorn", said Shi Lang, "The council has told me that he plots to destroy another world, much like our very own, but different. It is a world filled with human beings."

"What human world is it? Colorado? USA? Or perhaps all of the world?", asked Lord Raxthorn.

"No", said Shi Lang, "It is a placed where dragons and humans fought each other, but they lived together in peace and harmony. It's the same place where you fought against Hiccup, his kind, and the Kung Fu Masters."

Lord Raxthorn remembers and a flashback shows him destroying Berk when he turned evil. It also shows him and his army fighting against the two groups in my last battle for their two worlds.

"I've been to that world before, Shi Lang", said Lord Raxthorn, "The Darkness was inside me when I made some horrific deeds. I've even killed the human boy's mother and I've broken his heart, yet he had the courage to help them earn their triumph against me. What I did was astonishingly horrible, but with Lord Xao..."

"We must tell them", said Shi Lang, "Especially the American human. I have a feeling that..."

"Yes", said Lord Raxthorn, "His own self at earth is doing this. But why?"

"We're not sure, Raxthorn", said Shi Lang, "But, Gavin's prophecy is his alone and he must do it by himself. He does need some help from others, however."

"And when will they help him?", asked Lord Raxthorn.

"Only when the time is given", said Shi Lang, "A sacrifice must also be given from only one person."

"And who would do that sacrifice?", asked Lord Raxthorn again.

"The Viking", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Hiccup?", asked Lord Raxthorn, "Why the Viking, Shi Lang? What does he give you when the darkness will soon rise again against us?"

"I believe him and the other human to be the chosen ones", said Shi Lang, "Not because of their honor, dignity, and pride, but there is something else that I might need to help win this war."

"Tell me, Shi Lang", said Lord Raxthorn, "What does that human Viking give you?"

"Courage", said Shi Lang, "Humans are known for their bravery even when hope seems lost at first. They unite with each other and defeat their enemies because of people's beliefs and the importance of refusing to give into the darkness. That's why Hiccup and Gavin are the chosen ones and they're the ones we have left for this war."

"I have one person who I trust as well", said Lord Raxthorn, "Ryan Mors's the one. I regretted what I've done when I killed his mother. But he forgave me and when I'm gone, I need him to always have me inside his heart."

"We're glad we have them as great friends, Raxthorn", said Shi Lang, "Now, come. We must see them at the Valley of Peace."

The two disappeared out of Shen's palace and the screen fades to black. Meanwhile, at the Valley of Peace, in Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant, while Po, the Dragon Warrior and Hiccup, the Dragon Rider, are sleeping peacefully, we see Gavin, the nineteen year old teenager, sleeping as well. He dreams about himself in a dark forest where he hears sinister noises far away from him. He turns around and sees the shadow of a dragon. Then, the dragon form disappears and it turns out to be Lord Xao, the falcon overlord of the Dark's ancestors.

"Hello, human", said Lord Xao darkly and Gavin runs away from him, but nearly two minutes later, he bumps into a rocky path and a dead end for him, "You cannot escape from me. Tell me the secrets of your whereabouts and I shall leave you no harm."

"I won't talk!", exclaimed Gavin, "You can't make me!"

"Tell me!", shouted Lord Xao.

"Never!", shouted Gavin, "You're just a feathered bird-brain that I just created out of a fanfic!"

"A fanfic, eh?", asked Lord Xao and chuckles in the most creepy way while Gavin closes his mouth with his right hand.

"Oh, shoot!", exclaimed Gavin and suddenly, a light bow and arrow appears and picks them up.

"What are you going to do with that thing?", asked Lord Xao even more darker than he'd imagined.

"THIS!", shouted Gavin and the bow shines brightly before he shoots it at the dark overlord offscreen, causing the forest to shine brightly before the dream disappears. Gavin wakes up from without screaming. He looks at the two before he went back to sleep. The next morning, he told the others, including the Berk Vikings.

"Is it really true?", asked Astrid.

"Lord Xao was in your dream?", asked Tuffnut.

"And he forced you to tell him where your own self is?", asked Ruffnut.

"But, instead, you killed him with a bow and arrow for real?", asked Snotlout.

"Of course", said Gavin, "I mean, if I would've done that, I would've put an end to the conflict, but it was just a dream. Besides, what have I got that Lord Xao doesn't?"

"You're smart and kind, that's what matters", said Hiccup, "Besides, if this dream of yours does happen, well... we're not sure. That's for you to decide."

"I guess you're right", said Gavin, "But, there's one peculiar thing that bothers me. Soon, I'll be having visions of some sort. Do you think so, Hiccup?"

"Of course", said Hiccup, "Maybe it could be a part of your prophecy."

"And with that, you'll help us defeat the Dark even if it takes", said Astrid.

Gavin smiles and walks away from the others.

"I'm going to take a walk around the Valley of Peace", said Gavin, "Just for a while. See you guys later."

"See you", said Hiccup and as Gavin walks around the Valley of Peace with the villagers, he starts having visions of the same nightmare he had before it started to bother him for a moment. He snaps out of it and continues his walk.

Meanwhile, back at Earth, we see Gavin's own self writing the beginning of How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Lord Xao appears in his dragon form, but still weakened from the last battle he fought against Hiccup and Ryan Mors.

"Lord Xao!", exclaimed Gavin.

"You!", exclaimed Lord Xao.

"Your own self had a dream, genius", explained Lord Xao, "I had to find you because he told me that you created me for a fanfic! Am I right?"

"Of course you are", said Gavin, "What are you going to do if you find my own self?"

"I will destroy him and put an end to your own world", said Lord Xao darkly

"I don't know how you got here, but you'll never hurt my self or the others", said Gavin sternly.

"Your own self told me that you made me for a fanfic, am I right?", asked Lord Xao.

"Of course, you're right", said Gavin, "Where did you get that?"

"He had a dream", said Lord Xao, "He killed me with a bow and arrow right after he told me. When I find your own self, I will put an end to you and your planet as well."

"Don't bet on it, Xao", said Gavin, "He'll be ready for you. He has the two groups at his side. The Light and the Dark have both joined forces as well to put an end to you once and for all."

"We'll see about that, human", said Lord Xao darkly and laughs evilly before he disappears. Gavin frowns at his disappearance before the screen fades to black to see the title appear in dark red and brown italic letters.

* * *

_**Well, folks. It's been two months since I completed How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II and now, I've finally started to rewrite this story. This first chapter is even longer than the previous How To Train Your Kung Fu entries. I wanted to give the conversation between Raxthorn and Shi Lang a little bit longer to boost the length. Anyway, I'll update the story very soon, so enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! Oh, and the voice for the prologue... that was Shi Lang! Just to let you know :)**_


	2. Gavin Meets His Own Self

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 2: Gavin Meets His Own Self**_

Later, back at the training room at the Jade Palace, while the Furious Five are teaching the Vikings the same Kung Fu techniques, but only when they use them to fight an army, Gavin is looking at the mountain far away from here. Hiccup and Astrid watch him before they spoke.

"How long has he been staring at the mountain?", asked Astrid.

"Quite a long time, I think", said Hiccup, "Maybe I should go talk to him."

Hiccup walked towards Gavin and spoke to him.

"Hey, Gavin", said Hiccup.

"Hey, Hiccup", said Gavin.

"I was wondering if you are done looking at that mountain and just focus on the training right now", said Hiccup.

"Well, I would love to do some Kung Fu", said Gavin, "But the one thing I would really look forward to is to get my... you know... um..."

"It's about our dragons, isn't it?", asked Hiccup

"Yeah, that", said Gavin, "I would like to get to own dragon someday, but I don't know if I'll have enough experience for that."

"You'll get that chance, Gavin", said Hiccup, "Only when the time is right. Oh, and in case you don't know yet, we're leaving for Berk tomorrow."

"Seriously?", asked Gavin in an excited manner.

"Of course", said Hiccup.

"I've always wanted to go there", said Gavin.

"OK", said Hiccup, "For now, you can go back to whenever you were doing."

"Alright", said Gavin and keeps looking at the mountain before he starts hearing the same voices that kept coming into his head. It starts to give him a headache.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Gavin, the other person, is trying to continue to write the second chapter, not knowing what to do next to continue the story since it's release in Janurary 25. He try to come up with something, but he too is having a headache as well. Then, he came up with something that would convince Gavin to meet him, but before he would do that, Lord Xao appears once again and this time, he attacks him with his tail.

"I know what you're thinking", said Lord Xao, "You're going to convince your own self to meet you someplace else."

"You are not killing my own self!", exclaimed Gavin.

"I will", said Lord Xao, "and there's nothing you can do about it!"

The dragon disappears, leaving Gavin desperate that he quickly got back to his computer. He starts to type in his own words into the sky of the Valley of Peace.

"Meet me at the mountain right now", said the words in the sky as his own self in China has read it.

"Hiccup", said Gavin, "I think my self's sending me a message."

"What did it say?", asked Hiccup.

"It said that I should meet him in the mountain", said Gavin, "I think it's just me, Hiccup."

"What is he talking about, Hiccup?", asked Po as he and the Furious Five walked towards the two.

"My self just sent me a message and it said I have to meet him in the mountains alone", said Gavin, "I'll come back once I meet him. Alright?"

"Well, if you insist", said Tigress, "Tell him we want to meet him too."

"You might see him soon enough, Tigress", said Gavin, "You might."

Gavin walks out of the training room and goes into a pathway that leads him to the forest while the Vikings continued their training with the Furious Five. Later, as the sun begins to set over the horizon, Gavin has finally made it to the mountain where the voices continue to spead into his mind.

"I'm coming", said Gavin and as he runs towards a shadow it happens to be his own shadow.

Meanwhile, we see Gavin at school typing the chapter on his laptop during class and with a few more words he could type to continue it, he transports himself to China where he magically appears in front of his own copy.

"Hello, me", said Gavin.

"Hello... uh, me", said Gavin, "I did it. I've fulfilled the prophecy."

"Well, not yet", said Gavin, "I mean, yes, I'm here and you got what you wanted, but that's not why I'm here in the first place."

"Then, what's it about?", asked Gavin.

"Looks like you got the chance to meet your own creator", said Gavin.

"Creator?", asked Gavin, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, but here goes nothing", said Gavin, "I'm a fanfic writer and I'm from the same planet you're on. Earth. I'm just like you: an average every-day person who has autism, but still a good person who helps people most of the time. I've been doing that for as long as I can remember. Then, when I had a computer, I started to do some things. You see, I first made my own account in 2008 during October and all I did was review some stuff from the past few years. I haven't learned how to make a story as time went by. Then, in 2011, I finally started to make my first fanfic story. It was a story about Tai Lung and Tigress because I didn't like the way he died in the end of the first film. After making four or three fanfiction stories, I had to come up with a series for Kung Fu Panda. So, I put the conflict between the Light and the Dark in Kung Fu Panda: The Dark is Rising. When I made that story, everyone liked it. When I finished the story, I made a crossover. Because I thought that if Kung Fu Panda would meet the How To Train Your Dragon group, it would be so awesome. It turned out to be a huge hit and everyone liked it. I made a sequel to How To Train Your Kung Fu, but after the second, the third entry is the reason why I continued the conflict of the Light and Dark. Because the first two entries didn't have anything to do with the Light and Dark conflict, save the five daggers and the Sword of Odin, which are the artifacts of the Light. Oh, and about the Dark. You see, I... I made a dark overlord named Lord Raxthorn to begin with and I made him try to destroy the two groups, but I didn't mean to. It was because I had to make the story have a edge to it. I made him change because of what he had done when he became evil and I made him the lord of the Light when he killed Yerashi. But just when I thought the fifth would end the series, I forgot to end the conflict between the light and dark, so I decided to make a trilogy that continues the series. The trilogy was called the Dragon Warriors trilogy. The first was for Hiccup and Po to defeat the three Xao Fu Berk Dragon Clan and the second was for Lord Xao, the ancestor of the Dark, to return and gain his revenge on the Light. Also, I decided to add myself into China because I thought it would be cool if I meet those two for the first time and I did. But I'm not in this world, Gavin. I put you in this world. That's the whole point of why I brought you here to begin with."

"So... that's what this is all about?", asked Gavin, "You're the reason the Light and Dark conflict happened? You made the Light and the Dark? You... you brought me to China just so you can help me defeat Lord Xao?"

"Yes, of course I did", said Gavin, "and with me at your side, I'll do whatever it takes to help you end the Light and Dark conflict. Can you trust me?"

He reaches out his hand and Gavin took out his left hand. He stared at him for a moment, but that didn't help think about the fact that he brought his own copy to China just to head into Berk very soon. He smiled and agreed before they shook their hands.

"I will", said Gavin, "I will trust you. I have to keep this a secret until..."

"No, Gavin", said Gavin, "You have to tell them. If they don't know, they'll be killed. Even Lord Xao will try to kill you as well."

"Alright", said Gavin, "If they understand, they'll help me. But I don't have any training from the Five yet. Even Po and Tai Lung."

"Gavin, you don't need training or any of that stuff to be a hero", said Gavin, "Just let them be themselves. The only thing that you need to do to become a hero is to just... be yourself."

"Alright", said Gavin, "Thank you, me from Earth."

"You're welcome", said Gavin, "I have to get back to Earth before Lord Xao will find out about this. See you later."

Gavin disappears, leaving his copy to run away, excited that he had met his creator in China.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Gavin in excitement as he continues to run as fast as he could.

Later, he went back to the training room to find the Furious Five and the others gone.

"Where did they go?", asked Gavin and went to Shifu's room to see Shifu resting for a little bit.

"Master Shifu, where did the others go?", asked Gavin.

"They went to the village", said Shifu, "It's under attack. I must rest and let them do the work. You can go help them if you like."

"Thank you, master", said Gavin and quickly ran out of his room.

After going out of the Jade Palace, he sees fire in the village. He then finds the Furious Five rescuing the villagers and he groaned in disappointment.

"Darn it!", exclaimed Gavin, "I'm too late!"

Suddenly, he hears a roar from across the distance. He turns around and sees a red fire dragon, similar to a Monstrous Nightmare, but in a different shape and has black and red scales on it.

"What is that thing?", asked Gavin.

"It's some kind of fire dragon", said Hiccup after he appeared with Astrid and the other Vikings.

"It looks like a Monstrous Nightmare", said Snotlout, "Like mine."

"But it has different scales", said Fishlegs, "I've never seen this kind of dragon before in the Book of Dragons."

"What do you think it's called?", asked Astrid.

"It's called the Fiery Deathicus!", exclaimed the voice and when the groups turn around, they see Lord Xao flying towards them.

"Lord Xao!", said Gavin.

"Hello, human", said Lord Xao, "It's good to see you again. Especially you as well, Hiccup."

"What are you doing here?", asked Gavin.

"I've seen your own self on Earth and I plan to destroy him once I get rid of these two groups here", said Lord Xao sternly.

"You'll never get of us", said Po, "We'll protect our homes from the likes of you!"

"Oh, really?", asked Lord Xao and turns to the Fiery Deathicus, "Get them!"

The Fiery Deathicus attacked the two groups, but they dodged him. First, Hiccup and the Vikings rode of Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Zippleback.

"We have to block his attacks", said Hiccup, "Snotlout, you and Fishlegs aim for it's eyes. Ruffnut, you and Tuffnut distract it from the backside. Astrid and I will try and let it focus on just the two of us. Do you understand what you have to do?"

"Yes, sir", said Snotlout.

"Let's do this!", shouted Ruffnut.

The six separate into each three groups. Tuffnut and Ruffnut flew towards the backside and Zippleback hits it with it's tail. Hookfang and Meatlug tackled it in the chest, but that didn't stop the dragon from sending the two dragons flying backwards by roaring very loudly. Stormfly and Toothless, however, kept the dragon's focus on the two and a chase ensues when they lead it into the clouds. A battle between the three dragons begins, but it ends very quickly when the Fiery Deathicus when it makes a fiery red copy of Toothless' plasma blast. It blasts the two dragons, sending them flying towards the ground. The two humans are alright despite having been thrown towards the ground, but they are not injured.

"He's too strong", said Astrid, "We can't beat it."

The Fiery Deathicus flies towards the other villagers' homes and burns them, but the villagers themselves managed to escape and make it out alright.

"It's burning the villages", said Tigress, "There must be another way to destroy that thing!"

"There must be", said Monkey.

Gavin thought to himself, "_Oh, Gavin. If only you were here right now to help us_."

Then, he thought of an idea.

"Wait a minute", said Gavin, "I know a way to destroy that dragon!"

"You do?", asked Hiccup.

"I just met my own self today at the bamboo forest an hour ago", said Gavin, "He can help us."

Gavin walked towards the Fiery Deathicus before he spoke.

"If you want to hurt my friends, you're gonna have to go through me!", shouted Gavin and the Fiery Deathicus charged towards him.

Meanwhile, back at Earth, we see Gavin continuing to make the second chapter even longer than anyone would imagine. He seems a bit frustrated, not knowing what to do to help the two groups defeat that dragon. Suddenly, with a shock on his face, he finally comes up with something.

"I've got it!", exclaimed Gavin and types, "_Then, as the Fiery Deathicus is about to kill him, Gavin turns towards the moon when it shines on him. A ray beam hits him and from out of the sky came an ITunes armor. He picks it up and a flash of light blasts the dragon and sends it flying backwards, but is not defeated. Not just yet. Then, the armor transforms Gavin into an ITunes warrior with a Medieval sword, a silver/metal shield and a silver and black hoodie with a black IPOD that can play music whenever he fights someone or when he needs him from someone._"

"What the...?", asked Gavin.

"Then, as the Fiery Deathicus flies towards him, a piece of music called "Crusades" from the movie Season of the Witch plays on the background", said Gavin as he continues to type, "When it reaches to 1:13, Gavin ran from the dragon and climbs on the rooftop of one of the burned villages. He trips and nearly falls from the roof, but with the help of his hoodie armor, he flies to the sky. He gasped in a surprised look and shouted, "Alright!"

"WHOHOOOOOOOOO!", hollered Gavin in an excited manner and flies towards the dragon right after the epic part at 1:35 starts.

At first, the dragon is winning at first when it fires it's fiery plasma blast at him, but it was wrong. Gavin flew towards the dragon and a brawl ensues. Meanwhile, Gavin is still typing the chapter as the others don't know about it yet. He thought to himself, "_Hang on there, Gavin. I'm helping you_."

The Fiery Deathicus claws Gavin in the face, causing it to bleed for a moment, but the human resisted as he prepares his sword for his own attack. The dragon attacks again, but this time, Gavin uses his shield to block his tail whip. Then, he flew towards the dragon and stabs it with the sword, causing it to scream in terror. It crashes towards the gateway to the Valley of Peace, causing Gavin to fly backwards and hit the ground. Meanwhile, the two groups, having saw Gavin fight against the Fiery Deathicus, ran towards the human before Gavin can speak to them.

"Gavin...", said Hiccup.

"How...?", asked Po.

"Did...?", asked Tigress.

"You...?", asked Astrid.

"Do...?", asked Fishlegs.

"That...?", asked Snotlout.

Gavin looks at the death of the Fiery Deathicus before he turns to the others.

"It's a long story", said Gavin, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us", said Po.

"Well... here goes nothing", said Gavin, "I just saw my own self today a few minutes ago. At the bamboo forest."

"Yeah, we already knew that before you killed that dragon", said Astrid.

"Did you really meet him?", asked Po, "What did he say? Did he say about us?"

"Yeah", said Gavin, "He did. He told me that he brought the Vikings to this world so that they can make a friendship bond. He wanted to make sure you guys work together. Hiccup, the reason why you and the other Vikings have been brought here to China is because he made the Light and Dark conflict."

"But... why?", asked Hiccup.

"He was trying to bring it to an end, but he can't do it unless he wants me to bring you guys to a place where we can end it", explained Gavin, "He also told me that he made the first story about the Light and the Dark. Only Po was the one who defeated the first leader of the Dark, Lord Eroshi."

"You mean that guy who wanted to destroy all of China with the three Triangles of Honor?", asked Po.

"Exactly", said Gavin, "It's not your fault you haven't remembered it."

"I have", said Po, "It's just that no has even mentioned that name to me for a while."

"Well, but that's not the point", said Gavin, "The reason why he couldn't meet you guys today is because it wasn't the right time before Lord Xao would find out about it. We have to make sure that he doesn't know about my own self."

"If what you're saying is true, then, what should we do now?", asked Tigress.

"The Valley of Peace is destroyed", said Viper.

"Our homeland", said Crane.

"Gone", said Mantis.

Gavin looks at the Valley of Peace, the most beautiful fertile land in all of China, now in ashes and ruins while all of the villagers shed some tears from their eyes. He weighs his head down in disappointment. But that, however, didn't stop him from whispering to the sky.

"I'll do what I can to get these guys safe", whispered Gavin.

"What should we do now?", asked Monkey.

"I'll tell you what we should do", said Hiccup, "We have to do what Gavin says if we want to get rid of Lord Xao once and for all. Gavin, if your own self is back on Earth, then we'll need his help as well. For what you've done, you and Ryan Mors are my second and third in command. The others will be like soldiers, but not entirely real soldiers. I digress."

Gavin smiles and spoke.

"I'm with you, buddy", said Gavin.

* * *

Author's Note: **This is my first chapter to be over 3000 words long and thank god, I've managed to do so in the first place to keep the story going. I mean, do you realize how long it would take for any other fanfiction writers to make a chapter about this long in the history of the internet? Anyway, I've add a little twist to the chapter where my own self, me, helps out my copy in China to fight against the Fiery Deathicus, the fiery version of the Monstrous Nightmare by giving him an ITunes armor. It was the only way for me to help him win his first battle against an enemy. With that aside, by tomorrow, I'll make the third chapter and possibly the others as soon as possible, so enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)**


	3. Gavin Goes To Berk

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 3: Gavin Goes To Berk**_

The next day, we see Gavin and the others planning to leave Berk in the afternoon to prepare themselves for a fight against Lord Xao and his army if he makes one. Hiccup and Po have planned to ride Toothless towards him even though his powers will overpower them. They realized that they have their medallions as did Ryan Mors. King Oai, the prince who avenged his father's death by helping the two defeat Lord Rozelle and his panther army, have made a plan as well.

"We'll use our dragons to lure Lord Xao out of the way so we can give the people enough time to escape", said Fishlegs, "OK, I may not be a commander that much, but it's risk we're going to have to take for Berk."

"Great idea, Fishlegs, but one question", said Tuffnut, "How could we use our dragons when his fire-power could easily roast us to death?"

"Yeah, what he said", said Ruffnut.

"I hate to admit it, but I think Fishlegs does have a point", said Snotlout, "I know I've been making fun of your personality, but when any of those dragon freaks like Lord Xao will try and hurt you, I'll make sure I can cover for you there, buddy."

"Thanks, Snotlout", said Fishlegs, "I think that's very nice of you."

"What can I say?", asked Snotlout.

"Snotlout, I have to admit, you're doing a nice impression by helping Fishlegs", said Astrid.

"But what about the Kung Fu Masters?", asked Heather.

"Well, if he has any minions at all, we'll can defeat them real easily", said Mantis.

"I agree", said Monkey.

"If they're a bunch of small dragons, yeah, we can defeat them easily", said Viper.

"That goes for me too", said Crane, "What else would we do other than using our Kung Fu? Paint them a chinese handprint or something? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! OK, I'm making a joke, but let's move on."

"Our plans are beyond complicated", said Tigress, "I have a feeling that those plans can get us easily killed. But, with all due respect, I'd like to hear if any of you has another plan that would be different than ours."

Hiccup and Po looked at each other and turned to King Oai, who appeared recently after he arrived at the Valley of Peace a few hours ago when he saw Lord Xao

"My army and I will draw the creature to our trap", said King Oai, "We will set up a net trap so we can give Hiccup and Po enough time to finish him off. But, when he gains a new kind of power, it would be darn near impossible to do so. What do you think?"

"You do have a point there, Oai", said Po, "It does make it look harder enough to hold him for that long."

"I agree", said Gavin, "Or how about I can use my armor again like I did to that dragon last night? That could make the plan easier."

"Yeah, but even with that armor at your side, his new power can overpower you, human", said King Oai, "Erm, I mean, Gavin."

"Thank you", said Gavin.

"Can you please tell me why this person is helping us?", asked King Oai.

"He made the Light and Dark conflict and we have to make sure Lord Xao can't find out", said Hiccup, "That's why."

"Alright, then", said King Oai, "Lord Raxthorn, what plan do you have that would be better than ours?"

"We still have the artifacts of the Light, but last time, Ryan and Hiccup used the powers to defeat him, but he was not destroyed", said Lord Raxthorn, "When he finds a new form, I think, he would be unstoppable."

"What kind of form would he find?", asked Hiccup.

"Something dangerous than we could ever imagine", said Lord Raxthorn, "Let us hope that no one else other than Lord Xao will find that form."

"What should we do now?", asked Hiccup.

"I have an idea", said Gavin, "We have to make an even better army."

"Wait a minute", said Po, "Are you saying...?"

"Yes, we have to find some recruits", said Gavin, "We also need to train them."

"What kind of people can we find?", asked Hiccup.

"I believe I know a few people in this world", said Gavin.

Meanwhile, near the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, we see Lord Xao's minion finding the source of the form that was buried a few months ago when the Valley of Peace was in danger once again. He sucks the energy of the form with it's breath and brings it with him before he goes through a portal. Later, at Lord Xao's lair at the mountain far away from Gongmen City, we see Lord Xao in his dragon form continuing his rest until after the last wind blew from across the sky, his minion flew towards him and bowed respectfully to him.

"I have found a new form for you, my liege", said Lord Xao's minion, "Something of total magnificence that would make you feel... immortal."

"Have you found the location of the human boy?", asked Lord Xao.

"Not yet, my liege, but I will very soon", said Lord Xao's minion.

"If you do, tell him I have a message for him", said Lord Xao, "It's something that I need to remind him of when he sees me like his own copy did. Now go, do not fail me, and I shall make you a straight second-in-command when my power grows back. Before you go, bring forth the powerful form."

"Yes, my liege", said Lord Xao's minion and brings out the new dragon form before he flies away.

Lord Xao looks at the new form offscreen and puts it on before he groans painfully. He then opens his eyes and roars ferociously it caused the rest of his minions to run away.

"YES!", shouted Lord Xao, "MY NEW POWER IS BEYOND BELIEVABLE!" AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, we see Gavin recruiting a few villains he had seen from the Legends of Awesomeness show including Temutai, Heilang, & Meiling. The villains stared at Gavin for a moment and then he spoke.

"Here are you recruits", said Gavin.

"Seriously, that's the best you can come up with?", asked Monkey.

"Bringing our enemies here at the Jade Palace is not a smart thing to do, Gavin", said Shifu.

"Well, seems to me like we have no other choice", said Gavin, "I hate to say this, Master Shifu, but if you can trust them, we can do this... for the Valley of Peace."

Shifu looks at the villains before three of the chosen ones walked towards him.

"I may have tried to destroy you and your warriors here, but looks like you will need my SUPER STRENGTH AND LIABILITY!", shouted Temutai.

"Seriously, can you not shout anything out loud?", asked Gavin, "You know you'll make everyone feel infuriated with those kinds of manners."

"Alright, but it's just my habit and I CANNOT HELP IT!", shouted Temutai.

"Anyway, what do you think, Heilang?", asked Gavin.

"I may not be a skilled Kung Fu warrior, but I will show that creature that no one would mess with Heilang of the Lin Kuei", exclaimed Heilang, "My wolves and I will be of your assistance until the end."

"I have trained my Kung Fu skills all my life to my own students", said Meiling, "I'm sure Shifu will need my help."

"As long as you do not make a mistake like you did when you switched our bodies", said Shifu.

"Oh, I promise you that, sweetie", said Meiling affectionally.

"We'll help you no matter what", said Fung, the alligator, "I have a few weapons that might come in handy to take care of that dragon, but I'm not sure if they'll work."

"We just need to have faith", said Gavin, "Maybe they will work if we give them a chance."

"Gavin", said Lord Shen after he arrives past the other villains, "I'm not sure if this would work, but if you're going to need another villain in the army, then I will join you."

"Lord Shen", said Gavin, "Look like you're already in. Besides, I still like you and Tai Lung because of your complex personalities."

"Since when do you care about Tai Lung and Lord Shen that much?", asked Mantis.

"Ever since I saw the first two movies", said Gavin, "OK, now that we're done making the army, can we go to Berk right now?"

"Of course", said Hiccup, "Ready, Po?"

"Ready, Hiccup", said Po and the two along with Ryan Mors took out their medallions and said the words, but in a new kind of language that replaces the old words.

"Arck, Tuhu, Tweehi, Berk!", called Hiccup, Po, and Ryan Mors and the medallions transports the entire group of Vikings, Kung Fu Masters, the villagers, their arch-enemies, and Gavin to Berk.

As the entire group walked towards the gateway, Gavin feel a bit excited, but not too excited, to see the most beautiful and fertile land in the history of the animation film industry (OK, I'm going a bit too far on mentioning modern words to those two groups, but you get what I'm saying, right?)

"Finally, after all these years of watching the epic movie and the TV series, I've finally get to see this world for the first time", said Gavin.

"I knew you'd like it", said Hiccup, "Now that we made peace with the dragons

Later, while the group is taking a few rests and naps from their long day in order to get to their training, Gavin takes a walk around the village. He then looks at the view of the ocean from the gateway. He breaths deeply and smells the fresh air.

"It's so beautiful", whispered Gavin.

Meanwhile, at the Ku Zai palace, the homeland of the guardians of the Light, we see the warriors guarding the gateway until suddenly, they hear an evil laugh from across the distance. Rysu, the warrior who made the three Triangles of Honor to help Po defeat Lord Eroshi, walked towards the gateway and when he opens it, a blast forces him to fly backwards, but he landed safely on the ground.

"Show yourself!", shouted Rysu.

"Why, it's me, an old friend who made the three Xao Fu Berk Dragons go after your master", said Lord Xao.

"It cannot be", said Rysu and as Lord Xao walks towards him, he stared at him sternly, "Why have you come back? Our ancestors defeated you and sealed you off centuries ago."

"Let's just say the ways of the Dark magic brought me back", said Lord Xao, "It was just a little medallion worn by that Viking from another world."

"It matters not, Xao", said Rysu, "No matter what you will do, Light will prevail over the Dark. Good will win. Not to mention your friend, Eroshi, tried to destroy us all, but he failed. The Dragon Warrior had triumphed over his treachery and because of what he did to save us all, he will do it again. Hiccup's helping him and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, really?", asked Lord Xao, "Because, you see, I have an intriguing proposition for you."

"And what is that?", asked Rysu.

"I'm offering you a deal, Rysu", said Lord Xao, "You made those Triangles of Honor, did you not? I was wondering if you could make my own artifacts of the Dark? That way, I will need more power with the help of yours. Together, we can unite our alliances. Together, we can be something more than just an overlord and a warrior."

"Why should I do that?", asked Rysu, "You've spent half of your life defeating our ancestors so you can gain control over the balance."

"I'm sick of balance", said Lord Xao, "All I want to form our two worlds. With you on my side, we can do anything we want."

Rysu turned his back from Lord Xao and said to himself.

"I, Rysu, warrior of the Ku Zai Kingdom, leader of the Guardians, and forger of artifacts", said Rysu, "have decided not to make your deal, Lord Xao. The difference is that the Ku Zai is only meant to serve others, doing deeds that define the right, and protecting it at all costs. You and your kind did nothing but destroy happiness, peace, and freedom with hate, lust, and greed. If you understand, Xao, then do as you may, but I will not let you force me to take up my sword against my own people."

"I don't think so, Rysu", said Lord Xao, "You see, I have found another form that would make me powerful in all of the world. Only then will I be able to finish off that fat panda and that meddling Viking for overpowering me."

"You will not win, Lord Xao", said Rysu, "I helped make sure the Light will stay alive. Even your pathetic student, Eroshi, saw to that when he failed."

"That pathetic student...", said Lord Xao and transforms into a form that is very similiar to that of the same dragon that Po fought back at the Valley of Peace, "WAS MY SON!"

He then destroys all of the towers of the Ku Zai palace, causing Rysu and the other warriors to prepare themselves for battle.

"Why was he your son to begin with?", asked Rysu sternly.

"Because I sent him there to destroy the warrior who defeated two of his enemies", said Lord Xao, "It was a snow leopard and a peacock and yet, somehow he managed to turn them back to normal."

"What does this have to do with Po?", asked Rysu.

"Because I was the one who turned them evil", said Lord Xao, "so I can use them to make my powers stronger every day, but the forces of good prevented it."

"Well, your dark powers destroyed our ruler of this palace", said Rysu sternly, "I will never forgive the one who turned our beloved student into a killer. You destroyed our rules and turned yourself to them. Your deeds were beyond horrendous! YOU DESTROYED MY KIND AND TURN THEM INTO DUST! Soon, our reign will end your tyranny!"

"ENOUGH!", shouted Lord Xao and roars ferociously, but Rysu resisted, standing up to him with pride and dignity.

"What your warrior did was unforgivable!", shouted Lord Xao, "It's bad enough that my three dragons failed, but your fat panda took my son away from me! I shall kill the human first and then I shall turn the panda into nothing but ashes!"

Rysu took out his sword and the other Ku Zai warriors hold their attack positions.

"CHARRRRRRRGE!", shouted Rysu and as the Ku Zai warriors charged towards the dragon, a battle ensues and Lord Xao fires before the screen fades to black.

Meanwhile, at the Great Hall, we see Stoick hosting a meeting for both the villagers of Berk and the Valley of Peace.

"Citizens of Berk", said Stoick, "The reason why those villagers are here is because of a terrible event that happened last night. Their valley was destroyed by one dragon. Lord Xao. My son has learned that he is an ancestor of the Dark and he has returned once again to destroy our worlds. So, we have decided to form an army that would take him down once and for all. Unfortunately, his powers will overpower us. If anyone wants to join this army, raise your hands and say I."

All of the male Vikings raised their hands in agreement.

"If anyone wants to find shelter here in the Great Hall, raise your hands", continued Stoick.

All of the female Vikings raised their hands.

"Before this meeting would end, King Oai has requested a plan that would help us", said Stoick, "He using his army to help ours against Lord Xao when he strikes again. If anyone wants to speak, then do as you may."

"Hiccup and I would use Toothless to fly up there and keep him busy", said Po, "If we could do that, that would give us an advantage. Even though his powers can easily wipe us out, we'll use our medallions to heal us."

"We'll use our catapults to throw those rocks at him", said Gobber, "Once we do that, it'll make it easier to wipe his minions out."

"Gobber, didn't you hear what Lord Raxthorn said?", asked Astrid, "Only Gavin will end the Dark forever, so unless we can hold them back, Gavin will have enough time to use that Silver Bow and Arrow to help us win this war. If Hiccup's fighting that dragon again, then I'm gonna help him. He'll need me and Stormfly here."

"Thanks, Astrid, but what you'll do if he overpowers you?", asked Hiccup.

"We go down, together", said Astrid and holds Hiccup's hand.

Gavin, despite feeling nervous, starts to speak in next to the Vikings group.

"She's right", said Gavin, "We will go down together, but we can't do that to let the Dark win. I did this and I'm going to end it. Even if these guys get here or worse... getting killed, but as long as my own self still exists in my world, I'll do it for the sake of your two worlds. I may not be that much of a chatterbox, but... at least I got the chance to meet you guys. You guys are the greatest and once we win this battle, I'll never forget you."

Everyone cheered and applauded at the earth boy and Gavin smiled a bit before he sat back down.

"Everyone, if I may...", said Lord Raxthorn, "It is only necessary that if four humans will go by themselves and are accompanied by other animals, it would make it easier for them to hold off. The longer we keep Gavin hidden, the sooner he doesn't find him. I may not be a planner that much, but it is a risk we'll have to make."

"He's right", said Gavin, "I can't let Lord Xao find me. Though, even I would get killed, I will die trying to fight him."

"Those are brave words, human, but they are no match for his treachery", said Lord Xao, "It is best if we stick to my plan."

"The meeting is over", said Stoick, "Everyone head back to your homes, but take caution and take cover here if the dragon comes here soon."

The villagers of Berk and the Valley of Peace shared the houses with all of the children playing around with the pig, bunny, and goat children. Meanwhile, we see another minion working for Lord Xao watching Gavin walking with Hiccup and Astrid to get some training in how to use an axe to fight against their enemies. Only creatures. Then, he flies away and goes through a portal to Lord Xao's lair. He flies towards him and bows respectfully to him.

"I've found the human boy, Lord Xao", said Lord Xao's second minion, "He's at the Viking world. What should we do now?"

"The two groups are already there by now", said Lord Xao, "Tonight, we attack. Get yourselves suited up. We have a village to destroy."


	4. The Creator Arrives In Berk

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 4: The Creator Arrives In Berk**_

Later that night, we see Gavin practicing his axe fighting against Toothless, who dodges every attack he makes. He gets his shield before Toothless used his plasma blast at his axe, destroying it in the process. Gavin groans, but he quickly defends himself from the plasma blasts as Toothless continues to attack. He laughs in a nervous manner, but he didn't mind doing so. He was having so much fun. Meanwhile, back at Gavin's world, we see him typing the chapter at his dad's beach house when suddenly, he had a headache. He realized that something bad happened. He then starts to hear voices.

Gavin... I know you can hear me...

I have something that really belongs to you...

If you go look at the house and find that there's no one there, I will give you your answer...

"Oh, no", said Gavin, "I gotta get back there fast. If only Dad could take us back there before 3:00."

So, he waited until somewhere around 12:00 in the afternoon, Dad took him back to his mom's house around 1:00. He got back to where he was doing after finding there was no one at his house. His dad didn't notice neither did his brother, but only Gavin knew right from the beginning the moment he started to rewrite How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III.

"Alright, Lord Xao, I'm here", said Gavin, "Why did you tell me if no one's here?"

An image of Lord Xao appears on the screen on his laptop.

"Perhaps this will convince you", said Lord Xao and reveals his mother, his stepfather, his two younger siblings, and his older sister in bondage and are unconscious.

"What have you done to them, Xao?", asked Gavin sternly.

"I have always thought that if you come to me, I will let them go", said Lord Xao, "But first, your own self has to be brought to me. Bring him to me of our family dies. Your choice."

Then, the image disappears as Gavin weighs his head down in complete guilt. Even though it always happen like in every single movie where a villain takes someone you love the most captive until you surrender yourself to that villain, it didn't matter to him. He realized he had forgotten the most important thing in his life while he was very busy doing other stories and having personality issues with people: his family.

When he was a child he did so many great things with his mother, his stepfather, and the others, but he has been feeling pretty serious lately. It was the fact that each time everyone is rough around them, they don't apologize for it, but he was stubborn to accept that they've been doing it as it is their job to do so. Seven years have passed and feeling like he has no choice, but despite that, he has to form himself to his own copy in Berk.

That way he can tell him that he has his family captive, but what would he feel if he tells him that Lord Xao needs him alive? He wasn't sure how he would feel, but to him, there was no other way for him. So, he grabbed a couple of things to suit up.

As a song called "For Those Who Came in Late" from the movie "The Phantom" starts at the background, he prepared himself. He brought a toy sword he had from Busch Gardens last year and placed a couple of books he had read over the years. His Percy Jackson books, The Mortal Instruments books, The Heroes of Olympus books, The Chronicles of Narnia series, The Lord of the Rings trilogy, and His Dark Materials Trilogy from Phillip Pullman all covered the desk.

Then, as he got back to his laptop, he types four letters in a sky at Berk, causing his own self to turn around and see them. The four letters were:

I am coming, me!

Then, he prepares himself as the letters glow brightly and transports him out of the basement and into the portal.

As Gavin watches, the two groups walked past the homes and saw a bright ray of light from the sky. As it came down towards Gavin, his own copy came out of the ray and walked towards him.

"Good to see you again", said Gavin.

"Same here", said Gavin, "Are you ready to introduce me to the two groups now?"

"Now's the good time", said Gavin and the two clones walked towards the two groups.

"Everyone", said Gavin, "What you just saw coming from the sky is my clone. This is my creator... me from Earth."

"Wait a minute", said Monkey, "He looks the same as you."

"That's because we're the same age", said Gavin.

"What else do you expect?", asked Gavin.

"I don't know", said Monkey.

"It's... nice to meet you, Gavin 2 or creator", said Tigress, confused.

"It's alright, Tigress", said Gavin, "Besides, I always found you very attractive."

"Um...", said Tigress.

"Well, I suppose you made me fall in love in Tigress?", asked Tai Lung concerned.

"Yes, I did", said Gavin, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, for one thing, because of you, I started to have feelings for her despite our incest relationship towards each other", said Tai Lung, "But now I realize that as long I do good, I will help her in her fights. I want to thank you for what you did. Remind me to convince someone to fall in love, alright?"

"Sure thing", said Gavin, "Now, that I'm here, there's something I should tell you guys. It's very important."

Later that night, Gavin told the two groups along with the villains the reason he came to China and to Berk today: to warn his own self about Lord Xao trying to find him, but in order to do so, he must turn himself in or his family will die.

"Are you serious?", asked Astrid and Gavin nods his head *yes*.

"That must be terrible", said Viper, "If only there's something we can do."

"No", said Gavin, "You'll get killed. I have to do it alone."

He sighs in disappointment because he still felt guilty for not spending some time with his family.

"This is all my fault", said Gavin, "If I hadn't spend less time with them, none of this would've happened. But I let it happen because I had nothing else to do."

"Sometimes, the Dark can use good and vanquish it, but only one person with the will of peace and happiness can save it", said Lord Raxthorn.

"What else should we do?", asked Crane, "Even if we can't help him, we'll still be overpowered."

"You guys have to fight his minions first", said Gavin, "He's finally found you, Gavin, and you have to escape from him while you still can."

"Why should he do that?", asked Mantis.

"Because it'd be easier for him to go as far away as possible", said Gavin, "Gavin, Hiccup, Astrid and the Kung Fu Masters will go with you. The Vikings will hold Lord Xao off and his minions for long until you're gone. That's the plan I can come up with. Does everyone agreed?"

"Of course", said Zhong, "We hope you know what you're doing."

Gavin smiles and takes out his sword.

"Alright, everyone", said Gavin, "Let's get to work."


	5. Lord Xao Arrives At Berk

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors III**_

_**Chapter 5: Lord Xao Arrives At Berk**_

Meanwhile, at the sky, we see Lord Xao flying with his minions far away from his lair at China. He then smells the scent of human flesh.

"Ah, I can smell it", said Lord Xao.

"What is, my lord?", asked Xao's third dragon minion.

"It's the human boy's flesh, you fool", said Lord Xao, "We're almost there."

As the dragons flew past the clouds and into the ocean, he saw a rock pillar that has a lantern on it. Then, they flew past it and saw an island that is waiting for them to attack.

"What should we do now, my lord?", asked the fourth minion.

"Prepare your fire assault, minions!", exclaimed Lord Xao and his minions did what he told. They saved their fire power for later during their battle while Lord Xao roars ferociously, causing an echo in the distance. Meanwhile, back at the Great Hall, we see the two groups preparing themselves for their battle when they hear the echo."

"It's him", said Gavin.

"Wolves, get ready!", exclaimed Heilang and got out their stone hammers as did Zhong.

"Po, you're gonna need this", said Zhong.

"No thanks, I think we can handle it just fine without it", said Po.

"Get ready, Toothless", said Hiccup.

Meanwhile, Lord Xao chuckles darkly before he spoke.

"Prepare yourself, human boy", said Lord Xao, "I'm coming for you."

* * *

_**Sorry I had to make this shorter. I want to save the next chapter for a new action sequence where the Vikings and the Kung Fu Masters help Gavin and his Creator escape from Lord Xao. I'll update every soon, so keep your fingers crossed and enjoy! :)**_


End file.
